A Storm Raging Behind the Clouds
by melgua10
Summary: This is what would have happened if Edward never came back and if jacob didn't hit on Bella...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi amazing people of the earth...This is my first story ever so please be nice to me!**

A Storm is Raging Behind the Clouds

Chapter 1

I was hunting out side of Italy when I smelt them coming. The smell was cold and sweet, it was another vampire, or vampires, but I didn't recognize the under sent. I heard them coming up behind me in the forest. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face my followers. When they came out of the underbrush I knew exactly whom they were. There were four in total, they all had the same black traveling cloaked on and they were all spread out at equal distances, their stance said that I wasn't going to get away.

When the Volturi wanted to see you, you never said no. The smallest looked to be a child, but I knew that she was no child. Her name was Jane and see was one of the Volturi's best and most loyal servants. Her brother Alec was to her right, he was equally dangerous and also one of the Volturi's best servants. The two on either side of the siblings were fairly large and equally dangerous and important in the Volturi's group of loyal servants. It would appear that I was rather important if Aro was willing to send his four most loyal lackeys to fetch me. There minds were well concealed so I couldn't find out why they wanted me, but form the looks on there faces I don't think I'm going to like it.

Jane stepped forward, "Aro has summoned you. We sent word to your permanent dwelling but you never received it." It was obvious that she didn't like being the messenger.

"I don't live there anymore." I walked to the center of their half moon stance so I was directly in front of Jane.

"Good, we're glad you've embraced our nature a bit more." Alec said with a smirk.

"I'm sure you are, now why has Aro summoned me?" I said more forceful.

"Aro does not share his plans with just anyone, you must be in his absolute trust." The big one on Jane's side said, his name was Dimitri.

"I know, so Jane, why does Aro want to see me?" I gave her a faint smile. She smiled in return, I was flattering her to soften her up and she knew it.

"Dimitri is right, Aro only shares his plans with those he can trust, so that would mean you at the present moment." She flashed a smug smile in my direction then turned to leave. "Come." I couldn't see a way around it, I might be able to out run them, but Dimitri is a tracker so they would catch up eventually.

I followed them to a clearing in the trees were three cars were waiting.

"We aren't running?" I asked.

"No, there are only tow ways into Volterra and both require that we stay in a car and out of the sun." the other large vampire name Felix said. Apparently the Volturi liked their cars just as much as Emmitt does. The cars were all yellow porches with the license plate labeled V1, V2 and V3. I guess they were trying to fit into the twenty first century. Alec grabbed my arm and brought me over to the middle car.

"Get in." He gestured to the passenger side of the car.

"Don't I get to drive, you're a little young." I said sarcastically.

"Very funny, now get in, we're running late." He pushed me in then ran over to the other side. As soon as we were all in the cars, Felix led the way out of the forest in the front car at lightning speed. We didn't head up to the main road but took another side road out into another part of the forest. It was a few hours before Alec said anything, for most of the ride I was trying to search his mind for some indication of why I was here.

"We're coming up to Volteera." He nodded towards a clump of trees. As we got closer I saw a yellow brick wall behind the trees and we were headed straight for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hidden in the Rock **

Just when I thought we were going to run in to the wall we went right through it, or so it would appear to any human watching us. When we were on the other side of the wall I saw two large vampires holding a rope connects to the top of what looked like a garage door. They lifted it so fast that it appeared to have been invisible.

I turned and looked around the room we had entered. It wasn't really a room at all, it was more like an underground parking garage, which would explain the garage door. There were around 100 different parking spots with different sports cars in each. Alec drove ours to a spot at the front of the garage; there was a gold plat on the wall in front of the spot that said 'retrievers.' My guess is that each one of these cars has a specific job that helps the Volturi and makes it easier to blend in. The three yellow porches they picked me up in must be used to retrieving people Aro wants to meet with. I would never have thought in 100 years that the Volturi would need to use sports cars to get there way, I guess running around and talking to people is getting a bit old, now they need to appeal to human interests.

" I see your upgrading your methods." I said to Alec.

" Yes, Aro thinks it ill be easier to capture people and get food if we have nice cars to lure them in." He said matter-of-factly, but I could tell that he wasn't happy about it. Sports cars are fast of course, but we're faster.

I step out of the car and noticed that two cars were missing from the collection. The plate read 'Meals,' I would assume that one of those cars would belong to Heidi, the Volturi's waitress.

"As we walk to meet Aro you will talk to no one until you speak with Aro. Understand?" Jane said.

"Yes." She grabbed a clock from the wall and handed it to me.

"Why do I have to wear this?" She looked at me like I should already know this. I would if her mind wasn't completely blank.

"Everyone in this building wears them. If you wear one you'll be less conspicuous." At that she turned on her heals and head to the elevator at the end of the garage past the two empty spots where Heidi's car should be.

We headed up to main floor and entered into a high ceiling, windowless room with leather chairs. It looked like a waiting room; if you were waiting here you'd be waiting for your death.

**HI readers! Sorry this chapter is a little short, girl I new just died and it's been tough writing… anyway, send me your reviews and give me some ideas! Thnx**


End file.
